Belle époque
by Sigognac
Summary: Difficile de se réveiller dans un monde qui n'est plus le sien et où quasiment tous les gens qu'on a aimés sont morts. Mais Steve, malgré ses réticences, n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'adapter. Et peut-être qu'un jour, il cessera de regretter son époque. Slash Stucky (léger)


**Titre :** _Belle époque_ **  
** **Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Général / Romance (légère)

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Résumé :** Difficile de se réveiller dans un monde qui n'est plus le sien et où quasiment tous les gens qu'on a aimés sont morts. Mais Steve, malgré ses réticences, n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'adapter. Et peut-être qu'un jour, il cessera de regretter son époque.  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de _Captain America_ et des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

 **Note :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus (mais là, j'ai allégrement dépassé !). Le thème qui a inspiré ce texte était... « nouveau ».

 **~/~/~**

 _Belle époque_

 **~/~/~**

C'était très difficile pour lui d'évoluer dans ce nouveau monde, un monde qui le rebutait. Pourtant, il venait d'une époque pauvre et en guerre mais il y serait retourné sans un regard en arrière. Du moins, au début.

Il avait l'étrange impression d'être en exil, que les membres de son équipe allaient venir le chercher pour qu'ils repartent ensemble vivre de nouvelles aventures, qu'il célèbrerait avec eux leur victoire sur Hydra.

Dans son esprit, parfois, Bucky n'était même pas mort. Ils étaient simplement séparés par le temps et l'espace mais il avait la sensation étrange qu'ils vivaient deux existences parallèles et qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver.

La psychologue qu'on l'avait forcé à consulter lui avait expliqué qu'il faisait un déni de réalité. Il refusait d'admettre que quasiment toutes les personnes qu'il avait connues et aimées soient mortes. Elles étaient simplement absentes, c'était plus facile à accepter.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait fallu des mois pour oser rendre visite à Peggy. La réalité de sa vieillesse l'avait définitivement ancré dans cette nouvelle époque. Sa douce amie lui ouvrit les yeux.

Il devait s'adapter ou mourir, il ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives.

Enfin si, il en voyait une : mourir mais en se rendant utile. Il pouvait bien faire ça, il l'avait déjà fait en déroutant un aéroplane dans l'Arctique. En y réfléchissant, il était même spécialiste du genre.

Alors, il avait accepté la proposition de Fury et il avait rejoint le Shield.

Les premiers temps, il avait vécu dans une sorte de caserne et ça ne l'avait pas trop changé de l'armée. Il soupçonnait que ce soit le but. Il avait un terrain d'entraînement à disposition et une cantine où il se rendait à heure fixe. Les aliments n'avaient pas tant changé, excepté que tout avait le goût de sucre et que quand il lisait les ingrédients contenus dans son yaourt, il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qui était écrit.

Il n'était pourtant pas si bête. A l'école, il était plutôt bon élève. Bucky s'arrangeait toujours pour se retrouver à côté de lui lors des interrogations écrites. Ici, au contraire, il avait le sentiment d'être lent pour tout.

Au début, il mangeait toujours seul à la cantine mais il se sentait observé de toute part. Après quelques jours, on se risqua à venir lui parler. Des hommes se massaient à plusieurs près de sa table, retiraient leur casquette quand ils en avaient une et là, à tour de rôle, ils débitaient le même genre de phrases, terribles :

« J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. »

« Mon père vous adore. »

« Mon grand-père a combattu dans les Alpes, lui-aussi. »

Il avait l'impression d'être un vieillard à la maison de retraite. Les gens lui parlaient comme s'il était une sorte de légende. Ils n'étaient pas naturels avec lui, ne s'adressaient pas à lui comme à une vraie personne. Et Bucky lui manquait terriblement dans ces moments-là, il aurait su détendre l'atmosphère, faire le trait d'union entre ces gens et lui. Ensuite, il l'aurait emmené boire une bière quelque part et ils auraient ri comme avant.

Avant. Les rues de Brooklyn. Les quintes de toux de sa mère. Le sourire de Bucky.

Il avait envie de pleurer quand il y repensait.

Après quelques mois, on l'avait autorisé à sortir de sa caserne et il avait évidemment regagné Brooklyn. Ce qu'il en avait vu l'avait déçu. Outre les bâtiments de son enfance qui n'existaient plus, il s'était senti agressé par le bruit, les odeurs et la foule. Et sur sa peau, il pouvait sentir la pollution à laquelle il était bien plus sensible que les enfants de ce siècle. Intérieurement, il remerciait souvent le Dr Erskine de l'avoir libéré de son asthme.

Lors de son premier entraînement public, le gymnase était plein. Cela lui rappela les foules devant qui il faisait son numéro pour vendre des obligations pour l'armée. Mais il n'avait pas fait un bond de soixante-dix ans dans le futur pour redevenir le clown de service.

Il sentit que sa prestation décevait. Certes, tous ses assaillants finissaient au tapis mais ses combats étaient rapides et sans relief. On attendait sûrement de lui qu'il se donne en spectacle, qu'il endosse le rôle du héros mythique des histoires farfelues qu'on racontait sur lui. On avait fait de Captain America un personnage de film et de BD. Par curiosité, il en avait lu quelques-unes. Les trois-quarts de ce qui était raconté était inventé de toutes pièces. Et le costume dont Bucky était affublé ne rendait pas honneur à l'homme élégant qu'il avait été.

On avait bien tenté de lui expliquer que les méthodes de combat avaient changé, il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Peu importait la manière, tant qu'il gagnait. Son combat contre Loki et les Chitauris le fit changer d'avis. Il se rendit compte que Natasha se battait _mieux_ que lui. Face à lui, elle n'avait certes aucune chance, il lui aurait suffi de serrer les doigts pour lui briser le cou mais elle se battait tout de même mieux que lui. Elle possédait une technique et une grâce dont il était totalement dépourvu. Il demanda à s'entraîner avec elle. Demander à être entraîné par une femme, Bucky se serait bien moqué de lui. Elle était distante au début, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa demande soit honnête.

Il apprit à une vitesse ahurissante et il adora ça. Natasha était un peu jalouse qu'il l'ait rattrapée si vite mais quand il s'agissait de partir en mission, elle demandait toujours à être dans son équipe. Elle fut la première à lui parler normalement et elle lui présenta Clint.

On le reconnaissait dans la rue et il avait beaucoup de difficulté à s'habituer à sa popularité. Natasha lui avait même appris qu'il faisait partie des « dix personnes les plus belles du monde » selon un magazine. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que cela impliquait jusqu'à ce des groupes d'adolescentes en furie l'attendent à toutes ses sorties.

Alors, quand sa présence n'était pas indispensable, il dirigeait les opérations à distance. Dans ces cas-là, il aimait écouter Natasha et Clint se vanner. Ça lui rappelait la guerre et Bucky. Et il avait l'impression de faire de nouveau partie d'une équipe.

La technologie constitua son combat le plus acharné. Il refusa pendant des semaines de posséder un téléphone portable et quand il céda, il ne parvint pas à s'en servir. Ses doigts lui paraissaient pâteux, il n'arrivait jamais à attraper ce qu'il voulait sur l'écran. Natasha eut un fou-rire la première fois qu'il voulut utiliser une souris d'ordinateur. Le vocabulaire informatique lui semblait incompréhensible, il prenait tout au pied de la lettre.

Les divertissements de cette époque le laissaient froid. Le soir, il lisait des livres. Clint se mit en tête de le remettre à la page. Il lui montra des films, lui fit écouter des disques mais dès qu'il le pouvait, Steve se réfugiait dans un musée pour regarder des photos et des films de son passé.

Sam lui permit d'avancer. Steve sut qu'il allait l'apprécier dès leur première poignée de main. C'était un homme de valeur. Et Sam se mit en danger pour lui, risqua sa vie, devint un ami fidèle. Et Steve avait honte que quelqu'un parvienne à combler un peu du vide que Bucky avait laissé.

Alors, Bucky réapparut. Juste à ce moment-là. Comme s'il avait su. Quand ils étaient jeunes, Bucky s'était toujours montré possessif avec Steve. Peut-être qu'une infime partie de son être, à l'intérieur du soldat, l'était encore. Son sauvetage de la noyade conforta Steve dans cette idée.

Bucky était donc là, partageait le même monde que lui. Leur séparation ne lui en parut que plus insupportable. Revoir Bucky devint une obsession et surtout une motivation nouvelle pour s'adapter à cette époque.

Sam se révéla être un soutien sans failles. Dès qu'il pouvait, il tentait de lui changer les idées. Et Steve aimait sentir la présence de Sam, sur sa droite, alors qu'ils courraient ensemble et, les jours de tristesse, il imaginait que c'était Bucky.

De temps à autre, les Avengers se réunissaient et il ne feignait quasiment jamais la bonne humeur dans ces cas-là. Ils aimaient ses compagnons d'arme et les respectaient. Simplement, ils ne pourraient jamais égaler Bucky.

Il était souvent maussade. Stark le charriait là-dessus, lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Et, un jour, en pleine réunion, Steve fut sorti de ses pensées. Deux jeunes filles, dans le couloir, s'étaient échangé un baiser furtif avant de se séparer et Steve l'avait vu à travers la paroi en verre de la salle de réunion.

Stark avait suivi son regard et avait pouffé de rire.

« Et oui, les bisous publics entre filles, nouveauté du XXIe siècle, ça doit être choquant pour vous. »

Steve s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils, il n'avait pas envie de répondre.

« Faut le comprendre, avait tenté de le défendre Clint, les mœurs de son époque ne sont pas du tout les mêmes que les nôtres. Ca doit être très déstabilisant.

– Je crois que Steve est bien plus choqué par la télé-réalité que parce qu'il vient de voir dans le couloir, intervint tranquillement Natasha.

– Je crois aussi », approuva Sam.

Stark secoua la tête, nullement convaincu, et fit signe aux deux comparses de continuer.

« La première fois que j'ai rencontré Steve, expliqua Sam, il n'a pas hésité une seconde avant de me serrer la main.

– Pourquoi aurait-il dû hésiter ? demanda Clint.

– Parce que je suis Noir, ajouta Sam, et qu'à son époque, serrer la main d'un Noir n'allait pas de soi.

– Et il a demandé à s'entraîner avec moi, abonda Natasha, alors que je suis une femme. Dans l'armée qu'il a connue, je doute que ça aurait été bien vu… »

Depuis le début, Natasha était admirative de la droiture et de la tolérance de Steve. Elle soupçonnait qu'il ait lui-même souffert du regard des autres dans sa jeunesse, et pas uniquement parce qu'il était gringalet. Il appartenait sûrement à une autre catégorie d'opprimés, la même que celle des jeunes filles du couloir.

« Captain Amercia, se moqua Tony, le défenseur des minorités. »

Steve n'aimait pas plus que ça le ton badin de Stark et il ne lui donnait pas raison non plus. Les minorités avaient très bien su se défendre toutes seules pendant son hibernation. Et la plus belle preuve de cette avancée, il venait de l'admirer dans le couloir.

« Elle a quand même du bon, cette époque. » réalisa-t-il, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Et quand il aurait retrouvé Bucky, il se ferait un plaisir de lui montrer.

* * *

Voilà ! Petite fic sans prétention sur le réveil de Steve au XXIe siècle. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
